An object is launched from a platform. Its height (in meters), $x$ seconds after the launch, is modeled by: $h(x)=-5(x-4)^2+180$ What is the height of the object at the time of launch?
Explanation: The height of the object at the time of the launch is given by $h(0)$. $\begin{aligned} h( 0)&=-5( 0-4)^2+180 \\\\ &=-5(16)+180 \\\\ &=100 \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, the height of the object at the time of launch is $100$ meters.